


Hermit

by needlepit



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-Canon, mentions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlepit/pseuds/needlepit
Summary: After getting locked up by Jigsaw, Adam thinks about his eventual doom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hermit

Adam Stanheight, the hermit paparazzi had been sitting in the bathroom for...however long. Assumably hours, days even. Or maybe just minutes? It was hard to tell the time in a pitch dark room. The only source of light was the bright green glow creeping in from below the door. The door to freedom was so close, yet so far. 

Adam was rewinding his memory back to when the lights were on. Back when there was still even the tiniest bit of hope of escaping. When he wasn’t alone. Well, technically he wasn’t alone even at this very moment, if you can call a still corpse company.   
Adam thought about Lawrence, the doctor who managed to get away. He promised to get help, but thinking about how pale and weak Lawrence was as he crawled away one leg short..the thought of help arriving was wishful thinking. Lawrence couldn’t possibly have gotten far, probably just outside the door if we were being realistic here.

The green light that seeped into the otherwise dark room was blatantly mocking Adam and his fate. Had he done things different, could he have had the chance of survival? Maybe. Possibly. Even then this was the state he was in right now. Adam was doomed to stay in this moldy bathroom for the rest of his lifetime, which wouldn’t be very long. The gunshot wound on his shoulder was still aching, the blood having dried up to his shirt which made it stick to his skin. The combination of physical pain and hunger was tiring out Adam, making him blink in and out of consciousness. 

The gun beside him was out of bullets, there was no easy way out. He was just doomed to sit here and dwell in the darkness. Alone and in grave pain. Adam closed his eyes and let his head droop low. All this thinking was exhausting him more, he barely had any power left. The darkness became sort of comforting as it engulfed Adam, the green light from outside becoming ever so dim.

It would only be a matter of time before he would stop existing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, how exciting! I've never really written fanfiction before, but everyone starts somewhere I suppose. Feel free to give me writing advice or even suggestions! :] Thank you for giving my text a read, I hope to produce better content in the future.


End file.
